Caprichos del Vencedor
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Si ganas una gran guerra...¿tienes derechos cierto? Todo vencedor tiene sus privilegios sobre lo que ha ganado...o eso quiere creer Alfred


-anda Rusia… solo una vez más, ¿o ya no puedes?

-déjame en paz-susurro cansado, ladeando el rostro para no tener que mirarlo.

-te fuiste en solo en palabras y al final no duraste nada, quiero seguir escuchando como gimes mi nombre.

-quiero dormir, maldito yan… ¡agh!-se arqueo al sentir como el americano le volvía a penetrar, sujetándole firmemente de las piernas. Se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama, ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Había perdido la cuenta, pero no quería seguir, estaba cansado y le dolía demasiado el cuerpo-Alfred ya no…

-¿acaso el gran Iván Braginski me está suplicando?-preguntó burlón América, sin soltarle de las piernas e inclinándose sobre él.

-por supuesto que no, jamás te suplicaría a ti

-¿really? Porque eso me sonó a suplica-comenzó a embestirle con fuerza, clavando las uñas en sus caderas para darse impulso, viendo como el ruso se volvía a arquear abriendo la boca en un grito mudo- ¡aw c'mon!~ ¡Si te reprimes será peor!-dijo alegre, gimiendo bajo volviendo a embestirle.

Iván temblaba, estremeciéndose con cada embestida y aferrándose cada vez más a las sabanas, sintió el rostro húmedo ¿sudor? No, no era eso, eran lágrimas, sentía como brotaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas, no pudo reprimir más sus gemidos y opto por simplemente dejarlos salir, ¿Qué diferencia había? ¿Le quedaba orgullo acaso? Había perdido en la Guerra Fría, había tenido que ceder su ideología y volverse parte del sistema capitalista, incluso, frente a su amada Plaza Roja había un McDonald ¿Qué tan bajo había podido caer? Ya daba lo mismo, había perdido ante el cerdo capitalista. Ya todo daba igual.

Cuando despertó vio como el yanqui se estaba acomodando la corbata, casi listo para salir a quien sabe dónde. No se molesto en moverse, ni siquiera en cubrirse con las sabanas, aun cuando temblaba ligeramente por culpa del frio.

-¿Cuándo quedaras satisfecho?-preguntó en un murmullo-ya quedaste sobre mí de todas las formas posibles, ganaste, me dominaste y demostraste al mundo que eres mejor que yo, ¿hasta cuando me tendrás aquí como tu juguete?

Alfred se giro hacia él, sin sonreír de esa forma que acostumbraba y se acerco para cubrirle con las sabanas, se fijo en su rostro ojeroso, pálido y cansado. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima-me gusta este juguete y no lo quiero dejar

-los juguetes se rompen

-procurare que eso no ocurra

-eres un bastardo da

-asshole

-quiero volver a mi casa

-aun no

-ya estoy cansado de ti

-te aguantas entonces, de haber ganado tu de seguro me tendrías encadenado en algún rincón oscuro de tu casa como tu mascota

-¿acaso no estás haciendo lo mismo?

-solo por las noches

-bastardo

-ya me lo dijiste

-quiero dormir da

-duerme

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir aun sabiendo que no podría.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-hay reunión, pero dudo que tú quieras ir

-nyet, me quedo aquí

-no te podrás esconder por siempre

-si puedo

Escucho esa risa tan molesta y una caricia rápida en el pelo, no se movió en ningún momento, no dijo más tampoco, ni siquiera frunció el ceño ante ese contacto que simulaba ser tan amable.

Alfred cerró la puerta con cuidado, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario. Su sonrisa no se había borrado ni siquiera cuando salió de su casa y se subió a su auto para luego dirigirse a donde se celebraría la reunión. Estaba de demasiado buen humor, ni siquiera la mirada enojada a Inglaterra o el aura asesina de Bielorrusia podría cambiar eso.

-¿y Rusia aru?-pregunto China dirigiéndose con evidente disgusto al americano.

-no se sentía muy bien y prefirió quedarse en cama-sonrió como si nada y tomo asiento, ignorando los murmullos de desaprobación hacia él. Demasiado contento como para dejarse opacar por preguntas estúpidas, solo podía recordar el cuerpo del ruso retorciéndose de placer bajo el suyo y como sus manos se aferraban a sus espalda mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez casi en un delirio.

-"lástima que esto ya haya acabado"-pensó mientras se apoyaba la punta del lápiz con aire pensativo en el mentón y fingía poner atención a lo que decía Inglaterra sobre las nuevas preocupaciones de las juntas: la contaminación, los daños aun presentes de las pasadas guerras, divisiones administrativas… Nada que fuera lo suficientemente importante para captar la atención del americano que solo pensaba en cómo había acabado la Guerra Fría con que habían tenido al mundo en un hilo con el ex-comunista. Había sido divertido, por un momento temió terminaría perdiendo, pero no, como siempre el HEROE había triunfado y el villano ahora estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, dentro de los caprichos del Hero. Sinceramente le costaba imaginar que Batman hiciera lo mismo con el Guasón que lo que él hacía con Rusia, como fuera, Iván le pertenecía, o eso quería creer, le daba igual lo que pensara el resto del mundo, era suyo y de nadie más, era su premio por haber dado una buena pelea y haber ganado y salvado al mundo de las garras comunistas. Lo que pensara el ruso le traía sin cuidado, se terminaría acostumbrando a él, incluso podía ser que Iván se terminara enamorando de la misma forma en que Alfred se había enamorado de esa forma enfermiza del que haya sido su enemigo. Era cosa de costumbre, nada más, adaptarse a los cambios y acostumbrarse a ellos.

-¿América, que piensas sobre esto?-pregunto Inglaterra sacando al yanqui de sus pensamientos.

Alfred dejo el lápiz a un lado de su portafolio y pudo sentir unas cuantas miradas de odio puestas en él.

-cambio-sonrió de medio lado y la luz se reflejó en sus anteojos ocultándole la mirada-tenemos que asumir que las cosas ya no son como antes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Idea nacida… como siempre del insomnio. Review?


End file.
